


Let Us Teach You

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon! Seungcheol, Fluff, I mean that's already a given whenever those two are together, M/M, Mischievous Jihan, Oh yeah you heard that right, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, and boy oh boy are Jihan whipped for him, but yeah this is a lot of fluff too, i can't write demons to save my life, our leader is a demon boy, probably inaccurate descriptions of a demon?, there's a bit of homophobia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: This was a request I got back in Oct. that I finally finished!Seungcheol is a demon, who wants to be good. Joshua and Jeonghan help teach him how to be human and good, but some of the things they do might not be accurate...
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Let Us Teach You

“Explain that one to me again?” Seungcheol said, looking at the two who sat across from him. They were helping him learn some basic things that would help him fit in better, and so far, he felt like his brain was hurting. It was all so much to take in.

“What do you say?” Joshua hummed. Manners. That was something Seungcheol forgot sometimes.

“Oh, sorry. Um, explain that one to me again,  _ please _ ?” Seungcheol tried again. It was a habit he was trying so hard to break, not saying please and thank you instead of just demanding it. 

Jeonghan smiled and pulled a gummy bear out of a bag and set it in front of Seungcheol. They were giving him little treats every time he did something that was what a normal human did. He still had yet to question this technique, but he was sure that the two knew what they were doing. “So when you're on a bus, it’s super busy, but you were lucky enough to get a seat in the front and a person with a child gets on and an older guy gets on. Who do you give the seat to?”

“Depends.” Seungcheol said after thinking about it. He grabbed the gummy bear off the table and held it for a moment.

“On what?” Joshua asked.

“How cute the guy is.” Seungcheol said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He tossed the gummy bear to his mouth, but before he could catch it, Joshua had already caught it in the air. 

“Wrong.” Joshua smiled.

“Oh come on. I got that one fair and square. I said please!” Seungcheol whined. 

Joshua just smirked and put the candy in his mouth. “Try again. Who would you give the seat to?”

“The mom and the kid I guess.” Seungcheol said, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat. “This is stupid. The mom  _ chose  _ to have a little goblin. They should deal with it.”

"Cheol no." Jeonghan started laughing. "Children aren't goblins."

"Yeah, kids are great not goblins." Joshua laughed along with Jeonghan. "They're cute."

"They spit snot in your face. They're disgusting." Seungcheol made a face making the two in front of him laugh more. He pouted and leaned back into his seat. "Don't tell me you two want any of those  _ things _ ." 

"Of course we do, someday. It's normal for a human to want kids." Jeonghan laughed. 

"There are some who don't though. Like my aunt. She said having me as a nephew was enough." Joshua said. 

"Probably cause you were the biggest germ carrier. All kids are." Seungcheol said. 

Joshua started laughing, leaning into Jeonghan. "Oh my god Cheol. You don't have to like kids. That's fine. Just don't show you don't like them."

"Don't have one near me and we'll be fine." Seungcheol nodded. 

Jeonghan laughed and looked at the notes he had and smiled, "okay here's one. Joshua and Minghao are walking across the street. You're driving. What do you hit?"

"Definitely Minghao. I could never hurt Shua." Seungcheol said without hesitating. 

Joshua's face turned a little red as he looked at Jeonghan, about to protest the answer.

Jeonghan smiled, "great job Cheollie." He handed the demon a gummy bear, smiling as he ate it excitedly. 

Seungcheol winked at Joshua, "see I am good."

"Someone who's good would've hit the br-" Joshua started and stopped when Jeonghan gave him a look. He laughed, shaking his head. "Never mind. You are very good Cheol, good job."

Seungcheol smiled at them, “awesome. So what’s next?”

Joshua looked at Jeonghan, the older had most of the ideas, and he was easily going along with it, especially for the entertainment purposes of it.

“Ooh okay, so someone bumps into you walking down the street. What do you do?”

“Make them burn and suffer?” Seungcheol answered, raising an eyebrow, when Jeonghan shook his head he sighed. “Give them a virus?” When Joshua frowned he groaned.  “Come on where’s the fun in any of this? I can’t make someone suffer?” Seungcheol said, his voice dangerously low and gravely. His eyes even flickered to be pure black without any color.

Joshua tried to ignore the fact that he found the demon attractive when he was frustrated and upset, and leaned forward patting his arm gently. “Cheol, normal humans don’t do that. We don’t have the ability to, usually we just wish it on them.”

Seungcheol crossed his arms leaning back in the booth, “humans are pathetic. You guys can’t do shit.”

Jeonghan hummed, “well you could just happen to make them trip or step in dog shit. It’s just y’know not what a human would do cause we can’t. Besides, Cheol didn’t we talk about how you speak about humans?”

Seungcheol’s eyes flickered back to the normal Joshua and Jeonghan had gotten to know. They were a brown color that when the light caught it just right it had a golden hue. In a dark setting they looked almost black, but if you leaned in close enough you could see how the brown was still there, and looked warm and inviting. “Right, sorry.” He bowed his head, showing a little remorse.

Jeonghan smiled and set a small handful of gummy bears on the table, “hey you're doing good. Promise.”

Seungcheol looked up at the two who were looking at him with such a kind fondness he felt like he was going to melt, much like the cookie he had eaten earlier that Joshua had gotten him. He was certain the two in front of him were some of God’s angels. They were too beautiful to not be. “You two must be angels.”

“Well you are a demon, so I guess anything is possible,” Jeonghan hummed.

Joshua laughed softly, “how about we take a break? You’ve already gotten a lot done.”

Seungcheol nodded, appreciating the thought, “could we possibly go to that park? I liked it a lot.”

“We could do that. But we’d have to walk there.” Jeonghan smiled.

Seungcheol whined, leaning back into the seat, tilting his head back. “Jeonghan. That’s so  _ lame  _ though.”

“It’s what we do as humans though.” Joshua laughed.

Seungcheol pouted, “fucking stupid.”

Jeonghan laughed, “guess these gummy bears are Shua’s and mine then.” 

“Wait no, I’ll walk.” Seungcheol said quickly.

Joshua and Jeonghan both laughed, getting up. How could a demon be so cute? The duo had never met a demon before Seungcheol, but they were sure that being cute and willing to do his very best was not in the job description of a demon. For something so evil and horrible, he was still very naive, and Jeonghan often told Seungcheol some things that weren’t exactly accurate. Like how he could make a human trip just because they bumped into them or that it was  _ completely  _ normal to get a treat after answering questions right. It’s what happened in college,  _ totally _ . What the demon didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and he was too naive to double check if it was true.

“We’re going to give him some kind of complex.” Joshua said to Jeonghan as they walked laughing. Seungcheol was walking ahead of them, looking around and trying to find the appeal humans found in walking.

“No we won’t. If he does something wrong and it’s funny and endearing then it’s good and helps him be more human.” Jeonghan laughed.

“So mean.” Joshua shook his head laughing, but he didn’t protest it anymore.

“Why do you humans find this so great?” Seungcheol sighed, slowing down so the two could walk by him again.

“Because any other way we can’t stop and smell the roses.” Joshua smiled.

“Do you actually stop and smell roses?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan saw a bunch of flowers coming up and grinned. Before Joshua could tell him otherwise he nodded, “absolutely. We usually make a big deal of it too. The person who makes it the biggest deal wins.”

“Hannie.” Joshua knew what was going to happen now and he hated him for it, but also couldn’t wait to see Seungcheol do it.

“How?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan smiled, “allow me.” He glanced at Joshua, silently telling the younger to follow along before walking over to the flowers. He bent down and smelt them, making it as loud as possible before standing fully, “ahhh smells like heaven!”

Joshua smiled at Seungcheol, “my turn.” He glared at Jeonghan before going over and doing the same, except when he stood he said in a much louder voice than Jeonghan, “these roses are just so perfect and are a ten out of ten, would totally sniff again.”

Jeonghan grinned seeing that Joshua’s had gained a couple laughs from people walking by and gestured to Seungcheol, “your turn. Show us what you got.”

As Seungcheol walked over Joshua stood by Jeonghan. 

“I hate you,” Joshua mumbled only loud enough for him to hear.

“You won’t in a second.” Jeonghan grinned as Seungcheol sniffed the roses. 

As the demon turned around, Jeonghan and Joshua both had to hold back laughter as the demon proceeded to declare that the roses were the most extraordinary roses in the world and deserved to be recognized as such, loudly. “Whoever planted these phenomenal roses deserves a pay raise and only good things happening to them. We should give them a reward for planting such beautiful plants that only purify the world on such a magnificent level!”

Joshua and Jeonghan both couldn’t help laughing as they heard laughter from everyone else around them. 

“Why is everyone laughing at me?” Seungcheol pouted.

“Not _at_ you Cheol.” Jeonghan laughed, going to him. He patted Seungcheol’s shoulder, “I’m sure they’re just super jealous because no one’s ever done it as well as you.”

“They’re probably very embarrassed they never thought about doing it like that.” Joshua agreed following Jeonghan, “you did really well. And it was natural.”

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol pouted, making Jeonghan and Joshua both question if Seungcheol really was a demon with how precious he was.

“Absolutely.” Jeonghan smiled. He kissed Seungcheol’s cheek, “you did great.”

Joshua kissed his cheek too and smiled, “you did.”

Seungcheol smiled, a little shy, and embarrassed at the affection from the two, but happy. “Okay, good.”

Jeonghan smiled, “now come on. We’re almost to the park.”

Seungcheol smiled and nodded, walking with the two beauties to the park, ignoring the looks he got from others. He didn’t care, because he had two very gorgeous humans next to him. 

\--------

“Motherfucker!” Jeonghan yelped right as the power fizzed out in their apartment.

“What did you break?” Joshua called out with a sigh. He glanced over at Seungcheol who was just as surprised as he was and sighed getting up. Using the light from his phone, he found his way through to Jeonghan who had been putting in a new light bulb in the kitchen.

“I broke nothing. Except my pride. And probably this light.” Jeonghan pouted. “And I hurt my finger.”

Joshua almost snorted a laugh but instead made the older step off the dining room table he was currently standing on, “why are you like this?”

“I didn’t  _ choose  _ to have it break on me Shua.” Jeonghan huffed. “It shocked me.”

Joshua used his phone to shine the light on Jeonghan’s outstretched finger to look at it and make sure he was okay. “Looks like you’ll live. Do you want some ice on it?”

Jeonghan nodded, “and a kiss.” when Joshua looked up at him he pouted, “it really hurts Shua.”

Joshua laughed and gently kissed his finger, “Stay here.” He went to get an ice pack, “Cheol you okay in there?”

“Mm? Oh yeah. I’m fine. Is Hannie okay?” Seungcheol yelled back.

“I’m fine, Demon Boy. Thank you for caring.” Jeonghan replied. He saw a glow coming from the living room and went over to find Seungcheol lighting a few candles, but without a lighter, or matches. “Cheol babe, humans don’t just conjure fire up with their fingers. We use lighters or matches.”

“Okay but do you  _ see  _ any currently in this room?” Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan.

“Cheol. You want to be human. This isn’t it.” Jeonghan laughed.

“Oh for fucks sake. Humans are boring.” Seungcheol pouted. He finished lighting the last candle and set it down before crossing his arms, “ _ don’t use your abilities to make life easier, don’t be rude to crotch goblins, walk instead of teleportation,  _ so many damn rules. How the fuck do you manage it?”

Jeonghan laughed at the little temper tantrum the demon went through as Joshua came in carrying a small ice pack for his finger. “Oh Cheol.”

“You’re the big man’s favorites for crying out loud. You gotta be able to break the rules somehow.”

‘We are. It’s called sin.” Joshua hummed, not phased by the temper tantrum as he helped Jeonghan get the ice pack on his finger without hurting. “Looks like it just blew a breaker so I’ll go see what I can do or if we’ll need to call the management.”

“Awesome. Thank you Shua.” Jeonghan smiled.

Joshua smiled and nodded before looking at Seungcheol, “are you done being grumpy?”

“Yes.” Seungcheol nodded.

“Good,” Joshua smiled and gave him a quick kiss before he went to figure out what needed to be fixed.

Jeonghan laughed at the look the demon had and smiled, “it’s okay Cheol. We still love you as you are, but we’re just trying to help you be good and human.”

“Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact I didn’t want to be bad I’d say forget it cause all the rules you humans have is so annoying.” Seungcheol sighed.

Jeonghan smiled. “You can still use your abilities, it just isn’t really fitting in like you said you wanted to do.”

Seungcheol made a face at that, “humans are fucking lame.”

Jeonghan laughed this time, “yeah. I guess we are.”

\--------

The trio was walking down the street on their way to get food before heading to Wonwoo and Chan’s apartment for movies when Joshua was shoulder checked so hard he fell to the ground.

“Shua-yah.” Jeonghan turned to help him up.

Seungcheol looked at the two who knocked him over, “what the fuck is your problem?”

“Freaks,” the person scoffed at them, “especially you Joshua, having both of your boyfriends defend you.”

“Are you kidding me? You shoved him over! You’re a fucking ass.” Seungcheol said, his voice getting deeper.

Joshua, now helped up by Jeonghan, put his hand on Seungcheol’s arm, “come on Cheol, it’s not worth it. Just ignore them.”

“They fucking shoved you Shua.” Seungcheol glared at them.

Jeonghan came up next to Seungcheol, “come on Cheol. Like Shua said, let’s ignore them.”

Seungcheol glared at them and, listening to the two humans, started walking away with them.

Behind them, insults were thrown out, telling them degrading things as well as extremely rude suggestions of what they should do. With each insult, Seungcheol got angrier, and Joshua could see the black edging in his eyes.

“Cheol, do your demon thing.” He whispered quietly enough for Seungcheol to hear. 

Seungcheol smirked and snapped his fingers. Within a few seconds they heard a scream from one of the people. 

“Dude! Your nose is fucking gushing!” He yelled.

Jeonghan silently laughed as they kept walking, listening to the chaos behind them. He patted Seungcheol’s arm fondly and glanced at Joshua who looked just as proud of the demon between them. Even if it wasn’t what a human would do, giving one of the jerks a bloody nose that wouldn’t stop for an hour was fitting for the things they had said after shoving Joshua to the ground.

\--------

“So, Wonwoo-yah, question.” Jeonghan said. The others had all fallen asleep and he and Wonwoo were the last two awake. Chan was asleep on the floor, cuddled between Joshua and Seungcheol, the two having fallen asleep drunk and telling Chan how wonderful he was.

“I may have an answer hyung.” Wonwoo hummed. He let his phone fall into his lap and looked over, smiling at how the three all looked, cuddled up.

“Hypothetically,” Jeonghan started, glancing at Wonwoo who raised an eyebrow at the thought. “What would you think of Shua and I dating a uh, well hypothetically if uh Seungcheol was a demon, what would you think of Shua and I dating him?”

“By demon what do you mean? Hypothetically of course.”

“As in you know, those evil beings that can possess people. Hypothetically.” Jeonghan said.

Wonwoo was silent for a moment and Jeonghan was sure the younger had figured it out, but was humoring him, “hypothetically, if Seungcheol hyung was a demon and you and Joshua hyung were dating him, I guess my only concern would be that he treats you both right, and of course doesn’t hurt any of our friends.”

“I don’t think that’d be an issue.” Jeonghan said, humming softly as he looked at Joshua and Seungcheol. He caught himself and looked at Wonwoo, “hypothetically that is.”

Wonwoo smiled in a knowing way, “well I guess then I’d be okay with it. If he was or wasn’t a demon. Hypothetically.”

Jeonghan smiled at his friend and nodded, looking again to the two who had his entire heart. Sure, Seungcheol was a demon. But he was good. He didn’t know exactly how the whole demon thing worked yet, but he knew deep down, in whatever heart or soul Seungcheol had, it was good. And he would do all he could to teach him and help him stay good. Even if some of his methods were...nontraditional, or not necessarily truthful.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I got back in October that I struggled with writing because how does one write a demon? So hopefully this isn't too terrible! To the lovely human who requested this in my CC, I love you and thank you for requesting it! I'm sorry it took so long to write! 
> 
> Please let me know what y'all think! Maybe later I'll open up my cc for some requests, but right now I'm not taking any cause my mental health is not doing the greatest so I can't promise things being written. 
> 
> Also, unrelated to the fic but something I feel very strongly about: Black Lives Matter.


End file.
